


行车练习

by Taubenton



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Bottom!Yuusei, Confessional Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pretending It's First Time, Vibrators
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taubenton/pseuds/Taubenton
Summary: “喜欢你啊，游星……”布鲁诺悄声告白，“从最开始就喜欢上了。所以拜托了，请原谅我吧！”
Relationships: Bruno | Antinomy/Fudou Yuusei





	行车练习

卧室的床终于迎来了新的使用人。

两人拥吻着一步步移向寝具的方位，发出羞耻的啧啧水声。游星主动地脱去自己的背心，顺势动手解开布鲁诺的上衣，到达床铺时自己已是先一步呈现出全裸的状态。他流畅地踢下最后的那只靴子，将陷入呆滞的布鲁诺推坐在床沿上。

这真是——布鲁诺向后撑住自己的上半身，安静地打量着游星精赤的身体，腰腹处浅色的疤痕虽然十分醒目，但之于整体的力度与美感而言不但构成任何破坏，还平添粗暴的性感，让人产生了深入了解的原始冲动。视线继续下移，尺寸合适的阴茎微勃着挺立在弧度优美的结实大腿之间。

游星注意到了布鲁诺探究的目光，以为他因自己不同于寻常的攻势受到了惊吓，于是斟酌着放缓速度靠近蓝发青年。啃咬一番那人色泽变得艳红的嘴唇，游星一路以口舌抚慰过布鲁诺的肩颈、锁骨、乳首、肚脐，跪在地上拉下了青年的底裤。

“和男人做，还是第一次吧？”游星自然地贴紧布鲁诺的性器，话语间滚烫的鼻息喷在球体附近的敏感部位，“但如果从口交开始，也就跟女性没太大差别了。”他说着双手扶住柱体，浅浅地自顶部开始吮吸。鼻腔中满是属于布鲁诺的气味，游星近乎迷恋地滑向侧边，舌面重重扫过逐渐活跃的经络，偶尔伴以富有技巧的轻咬。

“游星，脏……不嗯……”布鲁诺惊喘出声，情不自禁地起身扶住游星的后脑，跟着对方的节奏微微耸动腰部。突进的顶部直接压住柔软的舌根，呕吐反射迫使游星皱眉后撤，只衔入一半的长度。鼓囊的双颊叙述着原本平静的性器在小口中胀大的现实，前液争相溢入喉管，来不及吞咽的津液涂在勃起的表面，另一部分则淌在游星的下巴上，在昏暗的灯光中反射着淫靡的微光。

“呼唔唔嗯——”游星一面空出一只手抚弄自己腿间硬挺的物件，一面故意含着布鲁诺发出了声音，期待于这样的震动能带来更多快感。

“哈啊……”布鲁诺难耐地拉开两人的距离，嗓音沙哑地问道，“你、你说什么？”

差不多是时候了。游星牵起一边嘴角，“枕边的润滑剂，拿来。”他莫名得意地看着布鲁诺不稳的动作，接过小瓶向右手心倾倒。他娴熟地自下由两腿间绕过，探索向穴口的准确位置，胀大的阴茎反复蹭过手臂的皮肤。半眯着眼，游星再次握住布鲁诺的勃起，伸出舌细细碾过褶皱——真好啊，已经是我的东西了。他并入双指扩张着甬道，液体的温度在传递与摩擦间升高至体温的标准，咕啾的水声时断时续。

如此色情暴力的画面。布鲁诺难耐地皱起眉。

身体内部愈发柔软了，但还不够。“嗯唔、嗯……”游星再添上一根手指，特别地抠挖着靠外的部分敏感点，让布鲁诺待会儿能更容易地进入自己。增加的刺激使他蓦地斜靠向布鲁诺汗湿的大腿根部，下意识地磨蹭着柔嫩的肌肤，“咳——抱歉……布鲁诺……”游星尚有余裕地抬起湿润的半目寻找布鲁诺的双眼，只见对方抿着下唇，似乎极力忍耐着什么痛苦。

是还不习惯吗？和男人做爱？

在游星发问之前，布鲁诺就以一种更为低沉且暗含威压的音调说，“游星，已经可以了。”

听者循着话语抽出右手，感受到后面的穴口微微翕合，“嗯。”游星呼出一口热气。

下一秒地位就颠倒了。布鲁诺高大的身躯困住了游星的行动，“布鲁诺——”钴蓝的瞳仁回缩，他惊讶地注视着布鲁诺飞快地褪下所有衣物，一直以来神似幼兽的面孔竟散发着成熟捕食者的气息，眼神素有的柔软藏在锐利之中，迷人依旧。布鲁诺俯到游星耳边，以气音开口，“非常抱歉，我真的太喜欢游星了。游星愿意把一切都交给我吗？”

“怎么了吗，突然问起这个？你没事吧布鲁……唉？”

因为早先就特意在岔开的休息时间研究过游星的卧室，此时卸下所有伪装的布鲁诺，熟门熟路地拉开床头柜最底的抽屉，拿出一颗表面布有凸起的带绳跳蛋和控制器。他动作迅速地将跳蛋推入游星的肠道内，打开了控制开关，“这样还舒服吗，游星？”

“啊，啊。”游星乖巧地点头应答，之于布鲁诺异常的行为产生了无数疑惑。跳蛋频率适当地震动着，表面的颗粒物浅浅地戳刺肠壁，轻微的快感累上下身，一阵意料中的酥痒自腰侧晕开。

“到底怎——”

布鲁诺在吻住游星的同时直直挺入后者温软的体内，他单手箍住游星的腰肢，在冲撞中体味通道因方才的大变故而兴奋地绞紧、收缩。那枚精致小巧的跳蛋抵住了布鲁诺的顶部，配合上演双重极乐的剧本。游星容纳着他，甚至毫无自觉地上仰迎合想要更深地吞入他。

很多时候游星的声音是平静的，更多时候是沉默的。因此那骤然高昂的呻吟强烈地撩动了布鲁诺的神经，他急切又不失手法地撸动游星受冷落的性器，摩擦着伞状物的边缘。真漂亮啊，游星的身体，真漂亮啊。布鲁诺挺身将自己深深埋入小穴中，较狭的甬道全方位地裹住他，紧致的体感使人产生了一种它在努力回吮的错觉。双手揉搓着滑腻的臀部，有些恶意地向连接处挤压臀肉，刺激着双方的私处。跳蛋的颗粒，是不是快嵌在内壁上了呢？哈——连我的顶部也是。空出一手提高震动档次，布鲁诺压下游星弹起的上身，埋向泛红的肩头，贴着那层湿滑的肌肤闷闷地说，“自己一直都是坏蛋这件事，怎么样都不愿意坦白啊。”

“坏蛋？啊！跳蛋在里面……不行嗯……”游星早已失去了起初掌控全局的气势，双手不受克制地抓挠布鲁诺的背部，欢愉的泪水与汗液于面部纠结成片，那条独特的金色失格者标记宛如一道无法消去的泪痕，在潮红的衬托下笼上性的意味。

“……对不起。”

游星上下湿得不成样子，已经听不太懂布鲁诺在说什么，他艰难吐出的话语夹着些许鼻音，被内部的攻势冲撞得支离破碎，猫似的哼哼着，“起来，到、到极限了——布鲁诺，布鲁诺……”

“游星的体质真是敏感到色情，是不是光是使用后面就能达到高潮呢？”布鲁诺以掌自咽喉一路抚过游星的疤痕，绕开后者无人照看的阴茎拉平紧实的大腿，闷哼着来回抽插。他温柔又不失力度地按下游星振起的腰部，祈求能把最高的快感恭敬奉上，因为游星永远值得最好的。

而自己啊，不过是一个骗子。这个骗子，在死前也跳着舞呢。

再次提升震频的道具在特殊地带的突刺让游星瞬间失声，如同寻求生路的濒死者一般倒抽气，枕套上满是狠力揪出的痕迹。他的右腿被布鲁诺高高抬起架在肩上，不需要低头也能看到自己颤抖着吐出浊液的性器，甚至连交合的私处都隐约可见。他伸手想要触碰自己已达临界的勃起，双手反被紧扣着压在枕头两侧，显然是布鲁诺回绝了他无声的请求。“快给我！求你，布鲁诺——”

“哈啊、游星，嗯……”在游星猛地哭喊出声的同时，布鲁诺大力地压着高速震动的跳蛋碾磨过游星最深处的敏感点，给予双方最后的冲击，他将阴茎迅速滑出游星战栗的双股，炽热的精液喷洒在两人的小腹上。而游星也因此痉挛着释放了。

游星——

布鲁诺不知疲倦地喊着游星的名字，那两个字即使夹在混乱的喘息中，也能轻易地逸出布鲁诺的唇齿，清晰徘徊在两人的耳边。他关闭了开关，撩开身下人的额发，将异于先前暴戾行径的轻吻不带情欲地印在那人的眉心、眼睑、鼻尖、右颊，难得的停顿后如信徒般再次吻上熟悉的嘴角——那是他第一次尝到游星的地方，几乎等同一切的开始。是快乐的开始吗？但又觉得是悲伤的开始呢。

虽然布鲁诺好像总是主动在忘记，但这一次，他依然记得可可粉特有的淡淡苦味。

“喜欢你啊，游星……”布鲁诺悄声告白，“从最开始就喜欢上了。所以拜托了，请原谅我吧！”他的语调带上了哭腔。

——也请不要就此离开我。

“骗子是么，”良久沉默后，游星终于联系起所有的事情，他抱住布鲁诺的肩膀，眼中透着疲惫又温暖的笑意，“即便如此，我也最喜欢……布鲁诺了。”布鲁诺吗？还是安提诺米？那又如何呢？

无措的高大青年顿时哭的像个孩子。

**Author's Note:**

> -之后的事-  
> “布鲁诺。”  
> “呜？”  
> “先把跳蛋拿出来，我们再谈谈。”  
> “……”  
> “你这笨蛋……！开关，关掉。”  
> “抱歉，啊——真的是不小心碰开的啦！”


End file.
